Question: When the length of a rectangle is increased by $20\%$ and the width increased by $10\%$, by what percent is the area increased?
Answer: If we let the length of the rectangle be $l$ and the width be $w$, then the original area of the rectangle is $lw$. The length is then increased $20\%$ to $1.2l$ and the width is increased $10\%$ to $1.1w$, so the new area is $(1.2l)(1.1w)=1.32lw$. There new area is $132\%$ the old area, which represents a change of $\boxed{32 \%}$.